


Hard Questions

by Catalina_Leigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Coming Back, Friendship, Post Episode: The Siege, Pre Episode: Intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: General O'Neill is trying to look out for Major Sheppard while the expedition is back on Earth for the first time. But Jack has some hard questions for the major, and he wants answers.





	Hard Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at tagging. Lol. I'm still figuring it out. All my stories on here are also posted on ff.net so I'm still trying to learn this site.  
> This is just a little something that spawned and snowballed. Takes place when the expedition is back on Earth for the first time. Hope you enjoy!

The flashing lights caused Jack to curse under his breath, knowing his concerns had been well founded. He parked, and saw the object of his search being led to one of the cruisers. Glancing around, he saw medics treating a couple other guys in the back of the ambulance, with a couple more officers standing by. From this distance, he couldn’t be sure, but they looked like they’d been worked over good, and he’d already passed one ambulance on his way. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Sighing heavily, Jack caught up to the sergeant barking orders at the other cops.

“Sir, this — ” he started, but Jack cut him off quick.

“He’s mine.” Jack held up his military ID and pointed at Sheppard. “What happened?” he asked after the sergeant — realizing Jack was a general and seeming to put two and two together — had caught the officer’s attention just as he was about to shove the major in the back of the squad car and waved them over.

“From what we can tell, your boy was minding his own business, few of the regulars started causing a ruckus, got in his space, one thing led to another, and your guy laid ‘em out.”

Jack huffed, but held back his sigh. That was pretty much what he guessed, but he appreciated the sergeant’s succinct explanation.

“Honestly,” the sergeant shrugged. “I was just gonna let him sleep it off, and hope no one pressed charges. He did break one guy’s arm and cracked some ribs, but he also didn’t throw the first punch. If you wanna save me some paperwork…” He trailed off, but Jack got the picture.

Nodding, Jack agreed. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

“Appreciate it Sir.” The sergeant gave him a nod of thanks, gesturing for the other officer to release the major.

Sheppard had yet to look at Jack directly. The general knew he wasn’t as inebriated as he appeared, but he wasn’t gonna call him on it in front of the cops.

“Thanks Sergeant.” Jack shook the man’s hand before grabbing Sheppard and pushing him towards the truck.

Neither man said anything until after they were buckled in.

Jack paused, his hand on the key in the ignition, and turned to the major. “A bar fight? _Really_?”

The younger man shrugged, his head down, eyes darting between looking at his hands and out the window. “They started it.” The muttered answer still held an air of defensiveness that had Jack rolling his eyes.

“Jesus Sheppard,” the older man griped, releasing his hold on the key and leaning back in his seat. Shaking his head, he stared incredulously at the pilot. “Are you _trying_ to get yourself kicked outta the Air Force? Cause if you’re lookin’ to stare at concrete walls in a jail cell again, let me know. There’s people that would love to see you go down for Sumner’s death.” Jack ignored the slight flinch, knowing it would’ve been bigger if the major wasn’t clamping down on his reactions. The younger man was staring hard at his hands, and Jack heaved a sigh. Looking forward out the windshield, Jack spoke softly. “I get it Sheppard. Hell, that’s why I was trying to catch you _before_ something like this happened.”

“Why?” Sheppard was looking at the general with furrowed brows.

“Why what?”

“Why do you care?” Sheppard retorted, shaking his head as he looked out the window. “It’s not like I’m going back to Atlantis. Hell, I’ll probably be lucky if they send me back to McMurdo.”

Turning a bit so he could scrutinize the major closely, Jack responded carefully. “That’s what you think?” When he got a half nod and shrug as a reply, the general pursed his lips and waited a moment before asking quietly, “Is that what this was all about? You tryin’ to get yourself kicked out before someone else does it for you?”

Sheppard’s face scrunched up as he started to deny it. “It’s not — ” He froze when he made the mistake of meeting the other man’s eyes for the first time, and saw Jack’s raised eyebrows. Swallowing, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Leaning his head back, the major stared at the roof as he tried again. “I’m not stupid. And I’m not as optimistic as Dr. Weir. Whatever she and McKay think about how ‘useful’ my gene may be, I know it’s not enough to get me back to the city, even as just a light-switch. It may have worked the first time, but I doubt it’ll work for a second time. The first time _was_ my second chance. And I blew it.”

As he took a deep breath, Jack knew the worst part was that Sheppard was right; he wasn’t stupid, and he knew the score. He just also happened to be his own worst enemy. “You’re right. Going to Atlantis the first time was your second chance,” Jack agreed before he made a correction. “But you didn’t blow it.”

Casting a sharp sideways glance at the older man, Sheppard raised his eyebrows in question. “Sir?”

Rolling his eyes, Jack retorted, “Yeah, people are pissed with some of your decisions, but most of those people also have zero command experience — or have been out of the field too long —, and absolutely no sympathy for the position you were thrown into.” He rubbed his face before continuing. “Landry’s still new to the program and doesn’t understand how things work around here. He’s pissed because Weir went over his head when he tried to push Caldwell on her as the new military commander.” This was where Jack could tell Sheppard wasn’t sober, because his face was twisted in confusion, not putting the pieces together as quickly as he probably would have otherwise. Jack sighed before he spelled it out. “Dr. Weir wanted it to be ‘a surprise’ — ” He rolled his eyes at her naivety. “But the paperwork has already been sent in for your promotion.”

“What?” Sheppard had raised his head, and was staring at the general with a perplexed look.

Jack thought he was going to give himself a headache if he kept rolling his eyes this much. Reigning in his annoyance at having to explain all this, he met the major’s eyes and told him, “Dr. Weir came to me after it was pointed out to her that you couldn’t remain military commander, especially with the expansion of the contingent, because of your rank. I submitted the paperwork, and she had a conversation with the president too.”

Sheppard swallowed. “What?”

This time Jack smirked because it wasn’t confusion, it was nerves. “It’s not official yet, so this stays between us. _But_ … You’re going back to Atlantis. As the military commander.” While highly amused by the deer in a headlights look the major was wearing, Jack hardened his expression and his voice. “But stunts like this are not doing you any favors, and only gives more credit to the people saying you should’ve been left to rot in Antarctica, or kicked out of the Air Force altogether.”

Sheppard was looking back at his hands. He seemed to be fighting some kind of internal battle, and — if the way his face was twitching was any indication — debating on what to say.

Leaning back and looking out the window, Jack let his own face twist in indecision for a moment before looking back at the younger man with a set expression. “Let me ask you something…” He waited for Sheppard to look at him before continuing. “Do you _want_ to go back to Atlantis?” When the major furrowed his brows and opened his mouth, Jack held up a hand for him to wait. “No, hear me out. I know I kinda pushed you into going the first time. And you’re used to just getting orders telling you where to go. And ya know, I get the thing in Afghanistan; you weren’t gonna leave your friends behind, and I respect that. But tonight… It’s like you decided that since you figured you were gonna end up in a shithole anyway, you might as well end up in one of your choosing.” Sheppard swallowed hard, but Jack gave him credit for not looking away. “So, I gotta ask Major… Do you even wanna go back? Or do you want out? I’ll respect whatever you decide. You’ve earned the right to choose. You’ve been through a lot, and I’ll understand completely if you decide you’ve had enough. But I need to know now.”

Jack could see the rise and fall of Sheppard’s chest, and knew from the look in his eyes — even if the rest of his expression had been shut down to a blank slate — that he’d managed to back the kid into a corner. It’s what he was aiming for. He didn’t wanna push him too much, but he knew Sheppard needed a push, or he was gonna crash and burn hard, and no one would be able to save him. He respected — hell, _liked_ — the major too much to let that happen.

After another long minute of silence, Sheppard turned his eyes back out the window and swallowed hard. “Ya know how you asked me why I became a pilot, and when I said I think people who don’t wanna fly are crazy, and you told me you thought people who didn’t wanna go through the Stargate are just as whacked?”

Jack nodded slowly. “Yeah…”

Sheppard looked back at him. “I get it now.” He was nodding to himself slightly as he looked down and seemed to examine his hands. “Atlantis…” He shook his head in frustration. “I can’t explain it. The point is…” Swallowing again, he met the general’s eyes. “Other than flying, it’s the only thing that’s ever felt…right.” His face was twisted as if he was unsure if ‘right’ was the right word, or maybe it was because he was having to talk about his feelings; Jack wasn’t sure, but he understood what Sheppard was saying.

“Good.” Nodding his head once with finality, Jack reached forward and turned the key to start the truck.

It was a few minutes into the drive before Sheppard spoke. Whether it was the alcohol in his system or just his unfamiliarity with the area, Jack wasn’t sure, but his face clearly radiated confusion. “Sir… What’s gonna happen now?”

“Now?” Jack had a nonchalant air about him, but he didn’t keep up the act for long after seeing the major narrow his eyes. Shrugging, he said, “Well, it’s the weekend, so neither of us have to be back at the Mountain for meetings until Monday. So, you get to help me pack up my house.” He threw a smirk at the younger man. “Punishment, ya know.”

Raising his eyebrows, Sheppard just seemed more confused. “Sir?”

“I hate paperwork, and filling it out for your little bar brawl will just cause me more headaches than it’s worth. But I did promise the nice police officer that I would take care of your punishment. And since I still have to pack for the move to Washington —” His face scrunched up in revulsion at the thought. “— and you need something to do, you get to help me.”

Smiling sarcastically, Sheppard drawled, “Looking forward to it Sir.”

Chuckling, Jack shot the major another smirk. “Relax. I got plenty of beer and take out menus.”

Nodding slowly, Sheppard’s smile turned more sincere. “Yes Sir.”

The truck was enveloped in silence for several minutes as Jack drove, and when he glanced over, he saw Sheppard’s head drooping as the younger man dozed. He smiled. It was the most relaxed he’d seen the younger man since they’d met.


End file.
